


Be My Valentine

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Max and Molly celebrate.





	Be My Valentine

It took some time for May to calm down after the incident in which she discovered her brother had matured more than expected, and after that, she had to take the time to explain pregnancy to her little brother and surrogate little sister. After explaining it all in detail, she hoped that the two of them would learn their lesson, but her warnings didn’t do much for them, considering Molly hadn’t started her menstrual cycle yet and therefore was not at any sort of risk.

She hadn’t meant to expose that part to them, but with all their questions, it had been impossible to avoid, and they were determined to enjoy what time they had in which they didn’t have to worry about Molly getting pregnant. And, in addition to all of that, May won’t let Max anywhere near her genitals, too terrified of any sort of pregnancy, but especially terrified of being impregnated by her own brother. She won’t even let him fuck her while using protection, which means that Molly really is his only option in that regard.

And so, the children have grown even closer and have a much harder time keeping their hands off each other and keeping their own genitals apart. May isn’t able to talk any further sense into them, and isn’t able to monitor them when they’re alone together anyway, so it’s impossible to stop what continues to happen between them. And, of course, she was the one who set them up in the first place, so she doesn’t want to get in the way of their relationship.

On Valentine’s Day, she allows the two of them to go out on a romantic date together, and makes herself scarce. The two of them have a lot of fun together before returning to an empty hotel room, finding that they have it all to themselves, which works out perfectly for Molly’s plans.

“I have a surprise for you!” she says, making him wait in the living room of the suite while she goes to fetch something from her luggage. He has no idea what to expect while he stands around waiting for her to return, and he certainly doesn’t even consider what he is actually met with upon her return.

Molly enters the room, with nothing covering her body except for a simple cloth diaper, with a toy bow in her hand and a quiver of heart arrows on her back, resting in between her wings. Her cheeks are tinted pink, but this not because of her blood flow- she’s wearing blush, her first time wearing makeup. His jaw nearly hits the floor when he sees her like that, and she grins and twirls for him to let him see all of her.

“I am the goddess of love and affection!” she says, as a means of introduction. “I’ve seen what a naughty boy you’ve been, and I’ve chosen you to be my special, Valentine’s Day playmate!”

Already, Max is visibly hard just from the sight of her and she giggles when she notices that. Coming closer while she speaks, she says, “It looks like I won’t even have to use any of my special love arrows on you! Come on!” As she speaks, she reaches out to grab him by the bulge in his shorts, caressing him as she leads him off to the bed.

When she has him back there, he finally starts to recover from the shock of seeing her like this and reaches out to grab her behind. However, she smacks his hand and scolds him for this.

“You can only touch what I say you can touch!” After saying this, Molly sits on the bed and discards her bow and quiver. “Kneel and worship me,” she commands with such ease that she almost sounds like a real goddess, and he is helpless, doing exactly what she says without hesitation. Extending her foot, she says, “Massage my feet, and make sure you use both hands, so you can’t play with yourself!”

Max again does as he’s told, taking her foot in both of his hands and kneading, doing his best to work out any tension he’s met with. Molly lets out appreciative moans at his effort, almost surprised by how good he is at this. After he’s done a thorough job with one foot, she switches out so that he can do the same with her other foot, leaving her equally satisfied. When that is over, she commands him to sit back and undress so that she can reward him, and her reward is wrapping her feet around his painfully hard cock, stroking him off like this.

The motions of her feet are a bit more awkward than her hands would have been, but it is pleasurable for Max all the same, especially given how desperate he has become for contact. He moans desperately, barely able to contain himself as she pleasures him, and it is not long before he loses all control completely, and he comes rather quickly, shooting all over her feet.

“You made such a mess with that!” Molly teases with a giggle. “Now you have to clean it all up! Lick me clean, and make sure you get between each toe.” Though her tone is playful, there is something commanding to it as well and Max can only do exactly as she asks him, licking all over the soles of each foot, and taking his time as he curls his tongue between each toe, doing a thorough job and making sure she is absolutely clean when he is done.

“Now,” she says, leaning back as she speaks, “you have my permission to use your mouth and hands as much as you want to please me...but only from the waist up. Don’t go too low, or you’ll be in trouble!”

Naturally, he starts by kissing her on the lips, passionately while he lets his hands roam all over her body. Too quickly, he decides to test his luck by roaming too low, and is met with smacks as punishment. It seems she has no intention of going easy on him about this. Finally, he settles on fondling one of her breasts while caressing her back, and she moans into the kiss, satisfied with his decision.

This goes on for a little while longer before he breaks the kiss and begins to trail kisses down the side of her neck, a place that he knows to be incredibly sensitive. He nips at her neck and she squirms in his arms, and he spends a lot of time there before he starts to move his lips further down. Max kisses down her collarbone, and teases in the center of her chest before avoiding her breasts completely, kissing directly down to her navel, the lowest point he can kiss before he’s in dangerous territory.

She seems to be fairly sensitive here as well, if the way she giggles and squirms is anything to go on, and he lingers here for a long while before he finally starts to make his way back up. When he reaches one of her breasts, he kisses around and over her nipple before taking it between her lips, causing her to moan in delight.

When he reaches behind her back, caressing the fake wings, they flutter in response, and he deduces that the wings are connected with some sort of sensors so that she can feel the light touches and can make them flutter. They begin to flutter ever more quickly as he switches off to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first, and she writhes beneath him, squirming and letting out soft moans and whimpers that let him know he’s doing a very good job, until she lets out a little squeak that he knows means that she’s come.

“You’ll be rewarded again, for another job well done,” she says, before commanding him to stand in front of her. She gets up and kneels in front of him, pulling his cock into her mouth immediately, and sucking greedily at him. He is immediately lost in pleasure, which only intensifies when she takes his balls, one in each hand, and gently rolls them in her palms, holding them as far out from his body as she can manage without causing him discomfort.

Already, he’s close, but she seems to sense that and slows down, not allowing him to come just yet. She lets him start to calm down before she resumes, and when he starts to get close again, she repeats the process. On and on, she continues to tease him, and it doesn’t take him long to figure out that that’s what she’s trying to do. So many times, he’s been the one to tease her, but now she is turning the tables on him, leaving him desperate to come, but forced to wait.

She is able to keep this up for a good while before she finally decides to show him some mercy. Not to mention the fact that the night won’t last forever and she wants to have even more fun with him. And so, the next time she feels him getting close, she does not stop, sucking him off until he comes, shooting down her throat. She swallows that eagerly, just as she always does.

Before he even has a chance to recover, she lays back and begins telling him what she wants next. She gives him permission to unfasten the pin holding her diaper on, and when he does, she murmurs, “Lap up my nectar.”

She’s soaking wet after all their play, and the fabric of her diaper was a bit damp with it as well. Max is more than eager to do as she tells him, using his fingers to pull her open and burying his tongue deep within her, as deep as he can go. While he eats her out, she moans, louder and louder as she gets closer, and it does not take much after all the fun they’ve been having. However that’s not all that’s on her mind, something that will be revealed to him soon enough.

She digs her fingers in his hair and wraps her legs around the back of his head, pulling him closer and holding him there. It won’t be much longer now, she knows, and the excitement from knowing what is about to happen is all it takes to push her over the edge, coming hard. In fact, she comes hard enough that her very full bladder finally empties itself, and she does not let go of Max as this happens.

“I’ve been holding that all day,” she reveals. “And now, you’re going to drink it all!” She says the last bit in a tone that ensures the fact that she’s giving him an order. Though it’s impossible for him, in his surprise, to drink it all, and some spills down the front of him, but for the most part, he does exactly as he is told. He greedily drinks everything she offers him, and even goes so far as to lick along her thighs, making sure that she is completely clean.

He is rewarded for his efforts by a pat on the head while she praises him for all his initiative. Even though they’ve both enjoyed themselves immensely thus far, that isn’t the end of her plans, and she doesn’t take much time to recover before she gets up and pulls him to his feet. Molly has him lay down on the bed, and she kneels over top of him. The way she is positioned, his tip is just nearly touching her, but he is not allowed to enter her.

“You have to watch me masturbate,” she says. “That’s it! You can’t do anything but watch me, you can’t even touch yourself.” By now, he’s past the point of complaining if he thinks it’s unfair, though as soon as she begins to stroke her clit, he realizes just how hard this is going to be for him.

Molly’s face is so delicious while she pleasures herself, and she seems to be accentuating everything that she knows he likes while she does this, making this as hard for him as possible. Even when things seem a little over the top, that only makes him enjoy it more, and when his hand starts to drift to his cock, he is met with a slap from her free hand.

“Nope,” she says, her tone meant to serve as a warning. “Not yet!” And with that, she goes back to it, torturing him with a wicked little smile.

The next time he allows his hands to drift, he hopes that she might be more forgiving of him touching her, but she doesn’t allow that either, slapping him away again and moaning, teasing at her clit. She must be getting close by now, but Max feels as though he may explode if he doesn’t get to do something soon. Still, Molly toys with him, and all he can do is look up at her with his need written all over his face.

“It’s so good, Max,” she whimpers, winking at him. But as she continues, she gets to the point that they can both tell her climax is only seconds away and, in order to drive herself over the edge, she suddenly pushes herself down onto his cock, closing the small amount of distance between the two of them and filling herself quickly. That is all it takes to push her over the edge and she cries out as she comes, her wings fluttering rapidly as she tenses and spasms around his length. She rides him until she is done with her orgasm, and even after that she does not stop.

She leans down to kiss him while she does this, and when she breaks the kiss she murmurs, “I’m a naughty little goddess for letting a mortal get this far with me. I order you to spank me as my punishment.”

While Molly is still fucking him, he reaches up to swat her behind, using considerably less force than his sister did when punishing her, but it is enough to sting and Molly squeals in delight. She rides him while he spanks her, and he is delighted to finally be able to be inside of her, finally no longer denied his chance to fuck her. Now, he would not dream of trying to tease her as he normally does, giving in to all of her demands and his own desires without hesitation.

When he comes, shooting inside of her, she lets out a moan as she reaches her own orgasm, saying, “It feels so good to be filled with a mortal’s man milk!” But even as she comes, she doesn’t stop slow down her thrusts, riding him with just as much vigor, even as he softens within her. She rides him through his refractory period, ignoring his complaints of over stimulation all the while.

Eventually, he grows hard within her again, and it isn’t long after that that she comes again, but she still doesn’t stop riding him, pushing him to another orgasm soon after. Molly seems absolutely insatiable, and keeps it up the second time, though he takes a little bit less time to recover and bounce back this time. He knows by now that she will ignore any of his pleas to slow down, and really, he knows that he’s a very lucky boy, and that he’s in no position to complain.

Molly may not really be a goddess, but to him, she seems even higher than that, and he would gladly let her use him however she saw fit, now and forever. Of course, as time goes on and she keeps up her pace, he begins to lose count of how many times she comes, and how many times she brings him to orgasm. Eventually, it gets to a point where they are both so exhausted that he is relieved when she collapses on top of him, finally coming to a rest.

He’s sure that he doesn’t have any left in him anyway, certain that Molly has milked him completely dry tonight after all their fun. She opens her mouth to speak, but has to pause to yawn for a second before she really can.

Finally, she says, “Did you enjoy your Valentine’s Day surprise?”

“Of course I did,” he replies, all too eager to agree, before he finds himself yawning as well. When his mouth closes from the yawn, Molly surprises him with a quick kiss that he returns, and when she pulls away, he says, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she murmurs sleepily, before resting her face against his and slowly drifting off to sleep. Max is not too far behind her, and they fall asleep just like that, with Max still buried deep inside of her.

~X~

Later that evening, May returns to their suite alone, after a fun night on the town with some of her fellow contest coordinators. She had decided to give Molly and Max some alone time, but now, she supposes they’ve had enough, and she returns to check on them and see what the two of them are up to.

When she finds them, they’re fast asleep, joined at practically every point on their body; their lips are locked and their hips are pressed together, their limbs all tangled up. May searches for a blanket to cover them with, not wanting them to freeze all night, and as she covers them, she says to herself, “They look so cute together like this.”

Stepping back, she sighs, thinking about how little fun she’s been able to have lately due to her fear of pregnancy. If only she could still have fun with the both of them, she thinks to herself, and she can’t help feeling a little jealous of her little brother and sister. Still, she is happy to see that they seemed to have a very lovely Valentine’s Day together.

 


End file.
